1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device equipped in a vehicle, and in particular, to a cover attached to a vehicle so as to cover an airbag in a folded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curtain airbag device that deploys an airbag in a curtain shape during side collision to protect the head portion of an occupant is known as an airbag device for vehicles. For example, in a curtain airbag device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-90703, a cover that stores a folded airbag is formed to be integral with an elastically deformable clip and is assembled into a vehicle by pushing the clip to be inserted into an attachment hole of a roof side rail.
In this cover, the clip is hollow. By utilizing elastic restoration of the clip during assembling, a base portion of the clip pushed from the interior side to the exterior side is locked at the frame of the attachment hole.
In such a cover, a load occurring during deployment of the airbag is applied to the base portion of the clip. However, since the base portion of the clip is hollow and elastically deformable, the base portion is likely to be deformed by the load applied during the deployment of the airbag. Thus, the deformed clip may be removed from the attachment hole, and the airbag may not properly deploy in an intended direction.
In particular, when the cover and the clip are formed from a relatively soft material, the above-described problem is likely to occur, and during assembling, it is difficult to push the clip into the attachment hole, which suggests room for improvement.